An aqueous solution containing a chlorine compound such as a hypochlorite (e.g., an alkali metal hypochlorite) in a several to ten-odd percent concentration and, as an alkali agent, an alkali metal hydroxide, etc., e.g., sodium hydroxide, is known as an effective disinfecting deodorant. For example, JP-A-11-236595 discloses a composition comprising 3 wt % sodium hypochlorite, 1 wt % sodium hydroxide, and 1 wt % polyoxyethylene lauryl alcohol.
Having the chlorine compound in a high concentration, such a disinfecting deodorant exerts excellent disinfecting and deodorizing effects but has limited applicability in place or usage because of its liability to damage objects (decoloration or discoloration of colored or patterned clothing and deterioration or damage of metal, plastics, wood, etc.) and, in some cases, from the standpoint of safety. For instance it is unfit for spraying in a space, such as a room, for the purpose of deodorizing.
Reduction in concentration of the chlorine compound in an attempt to ensure safety and prevent damage to objects has involve difficulties in obtaining a formulation with satisfactory storage stability. That is, the activity would be reduced considerably due to the surrounding temperature, light (ultraviolet light), a third component adhered to a container, etc., a pigment present in a container material, and so on, and chlorine gas can generate with decomposition of the chlorine compound. Thus, it has been difficult with a disinfecting deodorant comprising an aqueous solution of the chlorine compound to achieve sufficient disinfecting and deodorizing effects in such a low concentration range as to satisfy requirements for safety and the like.